


The Giggles

by Master_of_the_Rebels



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Make Outs, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_of_the_Rebels/pseuds/Master_of_the_Rebels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason comes across something unexpected while trailing a lead for a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Giggles

He'd tracked his current lead to the party Bruce was holding for a company competitor, and since there wasn't a flying snowball’s chance in hell Jason was going inside, he'd decided to call it a night and pursue the lead tomorrow.  That was when he'd come across Dick stumbling out onto the large veranda, no doubt looking for some peace away from greedy gold diggers desperate to get their claws into the eldest Wayne family heir.  What made him call out to the man, Jason would never know, but he could see the wheels turn over in Dick's mind at the sound of his voice, and he waited in amusement for the result.  
   
Dick was drunk.  There was no other explanation for why Jason's masked face was hovering in front of him.  With a sloppy grin, he waved.  _Oh, there goes that eyebrow.  Oh! There's the other one!_   Dick tilted his head as the Jason vision started smirking.  _Am I talking out loud?_  
   
"You most definitely are, Dickie bird." The low voice sent a warm frisson tickling along Dick's spine, and he turned to gaze blearily at his half-empty glass of champagne, mentally wondering if perhaps he'd consumed so much alcohol that his hallucinations were starting to actualize.  "Well, I'd probably say yes, if you really think I'm just a figment of your imagination." Or not so mentally.  With some effort, Dick's hazy eyes tracked Jason's jump down from the roof edge to his landing, skillfully executed onto the balcony railing.  
   
Hopping off, Jason joined Dick in the shadows, maintaining a careful distance.  Even completely smashed, the man could be lethal; Jason wasn't about to take any chances.  Precaution only went so far though, and an exuberant grin was his sole warning.  Dick's hand snapped out much faster than his drunken state should have allowed—Jason would have missed it if he'd blinked—and latched onto the open edge of his jacket.  
   
The speed of the motion set Dick off balance and an over-exaggerated jerk backwards to save them from toppling ended up sending them both crashing ungracefully into the brick wall of the manor.  A storm of curses spilled out past Jason's lips while Dick lost control of his laughter, his head falling against Jason's chest, one arm hanging heavily over the younger man's shoulder to keep himself upright.  
   
Irritated, Jason yanked the hand off of him and pinned it up against the stone beside Dick's head.  The leather of his glove creaked when Dick tested the hold, and Jason allowed an exasperated fondness to creep into his expression when Dick gave him what perhaps should have been a sultry look, but turned out more as a silly curl of lips.  "Really, Goldie, you're a total lightweight."  
   
Dick's inebriated giggling was a soft twinkling in the air between them, and the man licked his lips teasingly.  "If I'd known you'd be here pushing me against walls, I would have come to this party more prepared."   
   
Surely that was a leer, but the lecherous aspect of it failed completely when Jason saw how Dick could barely focus his eyes.  "Me push you into walls? I seem to remember you falling and dragging me down with you."  
   
Dick's grin was cheeky.  "You only say that because you aren't drunk." There was a thoughtful pause that Jason knew he didn't like, and then the champagne glass was being pressed to his lips and tipped, the bubbly drink spilling over his chin.  "Drink, Jason!"  
   
Sputtering through the onslaught, Jason grabbed the offending arm and pulled it away before he could be soaked any further.  Dick was snickering again, and Jason couldn't help the way his brow furrowed and his lips quirked up in an amused smile.  Dick's happiness always did have a tendency to be contagious.  "Dick, you are drunk."  
   
"Very," Dick nodded solemnly in agreement before breaking character and pushing the glass back against Jason's mouth.  "Be drunk with me, Jay!" For a totally trashed fool, Dick put up a serious fight trying to get Jason to drink the champagne.  "Just open your mouth, Jay, come on!"  
   
Annoyance resurfaced quickly as most of the liquid slopped over the rim of the glass onto Jason's shirt.  He moved to step away entirely, but Dick shifted—and Jason would have to figure out how he did it later—in such a way that the taller man's entire momentum reversed.  Unfortunately, it resulted in a nasty cracking together of their foreheads, which brought them right back to where they'd started this exchange, with Jason swearing colorfully and Dick collapsing in hysterics.  
   
With an angry growl, Jason ground out, "If you want my mouth occupied so badly, fine." And he promptly pressed his lips to Dick's in a hard kiss.  
   
There was a brief moment of frozen tension, then Dick's glass shattered against the ground when he abandoned it in favor of using both hands to drag Jason closer, one hand curled tightly into the leather jacket and the other arm locked in a rock solid hook around the back of Jason's neck.  
   
The enthusiasm in the response was a completely shock to Jason, not that he was complaining.  If he didn't know better, he'd say Dick had been planning it from the beginning.  Dick nipped roughly at his lip, and Jason shut off his brain.  Surging forward, he pressed Dick into the wall with his entire body and put all his energy into devouring the pleased sounds he received.  Dick wanted nothing more than to suck Jason's tongue into his mouth, and Jason was more than happy to oblige, licking his way inside to trace tauntingly over the roof of the older man's mouth, drawing out several uninhibited moans of appreciation.  
   
Pulling back to breathe, Jason grinned wickedly at the positively debauched look on Dick's flushed face.  "God, you really are drunk." It's too bad Jason couldn't live up to people’s low expectations of him; never had he wanted so badly to take advantage of a situation than he did right now.  Instead, he avoided Dick's attempt to kiss him again and helped him straighten up.  "Come on, it's definitely not a good idea for you to go back in there.  Let's get you to your room the back way."  
   
Dick practically purred at the suggestion.  "Mm, yes, please."  
   
"Jeezus," Jason groaned when Dick's fingers started playing in the soft hairs at his nape.  "You are so lucky I'm not as bad a guy as people think." He eyed the dreamy smile that had fixed itself upon Dick's face, and sighed.  "You aren't even going to remember this in the morning enough to appreciate it, are you?"  
   
Dick didn't have to say a word in response for Jason to see the laughter in his eyes.


End file.
